


Women's Seduction

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [11]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Took place during episode 21 (Battle of the Women) of the anime. After Super Arrow tried to unsuccessfully try to save the women, things start to get ugly for them when an argument breaks out. So, Lisa and Mrs. Arrow decided to punish Kate for starting it in the first place. But the punishment will leads to things that the women never imagined doing to each other... Rated Explicit for heavy sexual content and strong language.





	Women's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, this idea came to me after watching the scene where Super Arrow unsuccessfully tried to save everyone and then Kate, Lisa, and Mrs. Arrow got into an argument in episode 21 (Battle of the Women). Basically what happens if the three girls decided to have sex instead of pulling their hair (although it was very funny to me). This will be a threesome of Lisa/Kate/Mrs. Arrow. That's right, an all-lesbian action with some M/F action near the end of the story! This is the second story to have a female threesome (the first story was New Year's Slumber Party, but it got canceled due to moving to new fandoms). And FYI, lines had been changed in this story, but the scene where Samurai Goroh and his space bandits rescue them is the same, except different lines.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT (10/14/19): Now with the photo, I have requested from WHentai. The artist is Taihen. Go check out his artwork and make sure to give him some support (you must have an account on that website to do certain stuff (like adding request ideas), but you MUST buy Extra Votes (or EVs) to do some requesting or commissioning): https://taihen.whentai.com/ (Copy and paste to your browser).

"Darling!" Mrs. Arrow cried out as she rushed to an unconscious Super Arrow.

"Figures." The owl said.

"Useless man. The race is about to start at any moment now." Kate said in an angry voice. "You call yourself a man?! Then, be stronger than that!"

"Don't insult my husband like that, bitch!" Mrs. Arrow yelled at her.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before in my life. You are Kate Alen, right?" Lisa asked the songstress.

"What? Do you want an autograph?" Kate said with an attitude.

"No, thank you. You're already the best singer in the entire galaxy. Why in the hell do you want the title of Miss Galaxy?" Lisa replied.

"It's normal for someone to have many dreams. And besides, I want to do it since it will increase my popularity." Kate answered her question.

"I can't stand of someone gathering titles," Lisa said as she got annoyed before getting up.

"What?" Kate questioned. "You think that's why I'm racing and singing?"

"Isn't it? You're rich and famous. Yet, you want that too? I fucking hate it!" Lisa yelled. "You can't have anything in your life, bitch!"

"How dare you, you fucking bitch! Don't talk any bullshit about my life!" Kate yelled back in anger.

"Girls, stop it! There's no time to start arguing like a bunch of three-year-olds!" Mrs. Arrow said to them in a calm voice.

"Oh, shut up! Take care of your useless husband."

"That's right. You're very worse than my men."

When Mrs. Arrow heard those words, her expression turned into anger as she dropped her husband and growled.

"Uh oh! She's super pissed off now!" The owl said.

"Stop saying horrible things about my husband!" Mrs. Arrow yelled in anger.

"What?" Lisa said.

"Wanna go?!" Kate asked them.

"Oh, please! My husband saved me from freezing to death in White Land! So, I want to know is who started it in the first place because I'm punishing them!" Mrs. Arrow asked the two women.

"Actually, Kate started the argument in the first place. I was just talking about why does she want to be Miss Galaxy." Lisa smirked while pointing at Kate.

"Fucking traitor!" Kate yelled.

"So, what do you say? Wanna help out of this 'punishment'?"

"Sure."

"Um...is this is a bad time to escape...?" Kate said in fear before finally accepting her defeat and closing her eyes, "Okay. I accept it. Just do what you want and get it over it..."

As much as she hated being in this bad situation, Kate deserved to get what was coming to her. Her big mouth and bad attitude had the best of her, so getting beaten up would be the honorable thing on her behalf. After all, a hospital bed is calling her name far away. Hopefully, Mrs. Arrow and Lisa could get it over with and end Kate's misery right here and right now without any warning.

But much to her surprise, she didn't feel any pain or beatings at all. Oh, but she did feel something all right. That's when she opened her eyes and realized what was happening to her right now:

Mrs. Arrow was kissing her!

Kate was completely shocked by this unexpected gesture. She could taste Mrs. Arrow's cherry-limeade flavored lips and it was so delicious to her. Kate had never felt something so much unbelievable in her life because she had never kissed a female before. It felt so strange but so good. The kiss was broken after about fifteen seconds as the two looked at her with some seduction.

"You didn't kill me..." Kate said.

"Of course not. In fact, we're gonna do something so hot and pleasure to you." Mrs. Arrow whispered seductively. "Now do me a favor and let me see your breasts..."

Smirking like hell, Kate wasted no time as her hands were getting her supple yet ample breasts out of her lime-colored dress. Both Lisa and Mrs. Arrow were very impressed by the size of her tits. Then, she made a move by grabbing the zipper of Mrs. Arrow's suit and pull it down halfway while taking the white bra off, showing her supple breasts as well. Lisa, who was completely turned on, decided to take her tank top off, revealing her DD-cup breasts.

"Do you want to get closer to them?" Kate asked them.

"I sure do." Both girls said in unison.

Mrs. Arrow and Lisa then used their hands to latched onto Kate's big supple boobs and immediately surprised her with a very huge grasp. She let out a sigh as the two girls started scrunching up Kate's glorious tits, flopping them up and down and even smacking them into one another for pure excitement. Lusting moans appeared all around Kate as Mrs. Arrow's tongue swirling around her left nipple while Lisa used her tongue to lick and suck her right nipple. The black songstress found herself blushing in delight while relishing the image of her wet tits erecting in complete pleasure. The arousal was so strong that all three girls feel very wet from their swimsuit region.

"Hate to interrupt, but can we strip out of our underwears?" Lisa asked them.

"Sure. Who does want to go first?" Mrs. Arrow replied.

"I do," Kate smirked.

"Well, go right on ahead...." Lisa said.

Kate proceeded as she could by placing her fingers across the lace of her lime thong and slid them down to her legs, displaying and exposing her clit for Mrs. Arrow and Lisa to witness between their own two eyes. It was safe to say that it was the most beautiful sight that the two ever saw in their lives. It was completely shaven and was dripping wet with arousal. Mrs. Arrow was next as she pulled the rest of the zipper down and stepped out of her suit, exposing her well-shaven pussy to both Kate and Lisa. And finally, Lisa pulled her blue denim shorts off, showing off her vagina. Mrs. Arrow's clean-shaven pubic hair was shaped like a heart while Lisa's clean-shaven pubic hair was shaped like a Japanese symbol. Now, the three girls are trying to figure out what to do next.

Just then, Lisa pulled out a 9-inch green vibrator from her denim jeans. The vibrator was named the Super Vibrator XXX and it has five different speeds and a cum feature installed in it. The cum is strawberry-flavored whipped cream.

"Wait...you gonna use it on us?" Mrs. Arrow asked the green-haired woman.

"No. Only Kate. But I'll save it for the grand finale." Lisa answered as she smirked like crazy. "Now who's going first on each other?"

"Me. I want to eat you out..." Kate smirked as she got Lisa to sit on the bench and spread her legs.

Lisa sent out a lusting squeal as she experienced Kate's long tongue tickling and teasing her pussy. Her tongue continued to flutter throughout Lisa's cunt for a good while before she decided to double that pleasure up by taking two of her beautifully manicured fingers and impaling her entire pussy and asshole respectfully. Her entire tactic worked to good use, forcing out some loud multiple erupting moans from Lisa to her own personal enjoyment. And while that was going on, Mrs. Arrow starts to masturbate by rubbing her pussy at a medium pace, hoping to get a turn herself. 

"Mmmm! Keep going, girls!" She moaned out.

Kate was more than welcome to do so as she charged her fingers inside Lisa nonstop, causing her moans to increase. She sent her tongue licking throughout the green-haired woman's pink textures resulting in triple times the pleasure, possibly enough pleasure to make Lisa's legs spazz right out of control. She was coming close to reach her entire climax as Kate continued to furiously finger-fuck her holes like the speed of sound.

Finally, after about five more minutes, she finally broke out.

"I'm...GONNA CUM!" Lisa moaned out.

A torrential fluid finally flew through Lisa's walls as she sprayed all across Kate's mouth, coming in an explosive blaze of glory that her sticky lips could contain. The wave of juices immediately got over Kate's entire hand and fingers themselves, which she finally separated from Lisa's pussy in order to taste herself by the corner of her lips. She moaned hungrily as every part of Lisa's cum melted through her mouth like sweet delicious bite-sized chocolate candy.

"Does it taste so good?" Lisa smirked.

"It's so yummy and sweet...tastes like pineapple and mangos combined." Kate winked in response.

"Good...now go play with that woman over there," Lisa said, pointing to Mrs. Arrow. "I bet she'll taste really good..."

"With pleasure.." Kate smiled in response.

When she approached Mrs. Arrow, the two shared a passionate kiss on the lips again. Only this time, Kate felt Mrs. Arrow's entire tongue flicker inside hers, now making the kiss more passionate and steamy in a very French feeling. Kate broke out in a sweet moan feeling Mrs. Arrow's tongue swim inside her mouth with such warm mesmerization. Then, when the kiss broke, the two looked at each other in seduction.

"Mm...you're a good kisser..." Mrs. Arrow said.

"Now...bend over for me. I want to see your ass..." Kate said in a sensuous tone.

"Mmm...you made me feel dirty..." She replied as she giggled.

Mrs. Arrow immediately went to business by bending over in front of Kate, who gazed upon the tantalizing sight of Mrs. Arrow's bare curvaceous bottom being stuck up in the air. Kate's hands immediately smacked Mrs. Arrow's ass in impact. Her booty popped in harmonious fashion every time she spanked her with twice the velocity and twice the power. After a few more spanks, Kate decided to use both of her hands to spread Mrs. Arrow's asscheeks altogether just so Kate could gaze at her mesmerizing hole. This scrumptious sight made her licking her lips in response before she started sending her delicious tongue out, plugging it inside Mrs. Arrow's asshole unexpectedly. Once she felt that, she responded with a shrieking moan.

Kate used her tongue to the best of her advantage as it continued to furiously penetrate Mrs. Arrow's ripe O-shaped asshole. Her tongue went deeper forcing Mrs. Arrow to scream and moan even louder out of lust. While that was taking care of, Kate used her hand to rub her pussy slowly and gently. After about three more minutes, she finally pulled her tongue out of her gaping asshole and smiled at the blonde woman.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Mrs. Arrow questioned her.

Kate smirked up to her and then replied with such sweet seduction, "I want you to scissor me. I want to feel your clit with mine."

"Oooh. I like the sound of that..."

With pleasure racing towards their body, both Kate and Mrs. Arrow went right to work away by carefully managing to position their dripping pussies altogether. The two girls then started to shift their hips back and forth, forcing their sweet little clits to rub nicely among one another in pleasure. It was quite rubbery for them but yet quite ticklish knowing how much their savory pussies were tingling together with such vibration.

The two then decided to up the ante on the pleasure as Kate and Mrs. Arrow used their hands to caress and massage the hell out of one another's clits, bringing in quadruple pleasure which resulted in even more loud pleading moans coming from their mouths. The vibration turned Kate on very much that she rubbed her sweet moistened clit closer to hers, which sent a chilling vibration to her own groin as well. This lasted for the next six minutes before the two feel their orgasms coming as they bump and grind as hard as they could in order to get to their climaxes just at the nick of speed. Finally, after one minute, they finally broke through.

"Oh my god, I'm cumming!" Kate shirked.

"M-me too!" Mrs. Arrow cried out in ecstasy.

With one last moan between them, both Kate and Mrs. Arrow moaned their hearts out as a stream of their combined fluids shot out of their respective clits, blasting each other right by their long slender legs in a blaze of glory. They moaned louder with every single stream of cum being shot from between their legs, getting their pussies even juicier and dripping wet as seconds immediately went on. After about two minutes, the orgasm died down. Smiling, the two made out for a good five minutes before separating each other.

Afterward, Mrs. Arrow approached Lisa and shared a hot passionate kiss with her. The kind of kiss that always felt so orgasmic to them at the least. Their tongues swimming around looking for openings to make them moan slightly loud as possible. The two girls weren't holding each other back, put pushing each other's tongues onto one another just to see who can reign dominance. But as soon they were kissing, Lisa teased Mrs. Arrow by rubbing her juicy wet clit through circles. It felt quite tingly and ticklish at first knowing how soft her touch was around the blonde woman's pussy. Mrs. Arrow also made a move by doing the same thing to Lisa by rubbing her clit in a medium pace.

The two women's fingers immediately injected itself into their soft wet pink textures, obviously getting a very nice and warm puffy feeling inside. They charged over and over again like a piston. Their hips moved around up and down in response to their own fluids literally shooting sprinkles from their sweet pussies, letting it glisten on their fingers.  Both of their fingers kept on jamming each other's pink pussies for as seconds grew past. They even kissed harder, trying to contain their earth-shaking moans. Both girls tried to contain themselves from going way over the edge, but it was to no avail. After seconds of rubbing, fingering and jamming each other's clit's with their hands, the exploding was about to begin.

"Ohhhhh...make me cum!" Lisa shouted orgasmically.

"Ohhhhhh....I'm cumming too!" Mrs. Arrow shouted orgasmically as well.

With one final rub, both Mrs. Arrow and Lisa finally cum into each other's fingers over and over again. Their beautifully sculpted hands now had their whole entire love fluids covered all over it. It kept going on for another minute until they both finally took a breather. Then, Lisa grabbed the vibrator and turned it on to medium speed before looking at Kate.

"Get ready..." Lisa smiled.

Without not wasting any time, Lisa sent the green vibrator onto Kate's pussy, causing the songstress to moan out loud. She started to push back the vibrator back and forth. At the same time, she sent his tongue down to Kate's pussy lips for a little extra ounce of pleasure. It was gonna shoot out a much louder orgasm from Kate. Like a speedboat, Lisa's tongue massaged every part of her sugar walls while she kept pushing that vibrator in and out in such a very wet feeling. 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Arrow was watching this scene and masturbating at the same time when she heard a familiar voice:

"Ow...what just happened?" Super Arrow asked her, as he groaned in a little pain.

"You fail to get us out of here, darling." Mrs. Arrow smiled, before adding, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything you want!"

Mrs. Arrow came closer to his ear and whispered something in his ear that totally made him gasp in shock. She'd even whispered everything that happened while he was unconscious.

"So, you'll do it?" She asked him.

"Sure. Anything for my wife." Super Arrow replied as they shared a kiss.

While that was going on, Lisa clicked on the vibrator again, making the vibrator speed extra fast, causing Kate's body shake really uncontrollably. Lisa continued to lick her pussy, even managed to suck her clit gently. And after three minutes, she reached her orgasm.

"OHHHHHHH....!" Kate moaned out loud.

With one final thrust from the vibrator, Kate's fluids squirted inside Lisa's mouth, tasting the very sweet liquid over and over again like a very sticky water fountain. At the same time, Lisa pressed the cum button, letting the liquid whipped cream fill her womb up. Maybe the reason her squirting increased was the fact that the green dildo vibrator kept penetrating Kate deeply in and out again. After she was done, she pulled the vibrator out, letting the whipped cream drip from her pussy.

"Finally..." Kate sighed in relief.

"Oh no, you're not... Super Arrow is going to fuck you for calling me useless!" Super Arrow said as his pants were down his ankles and it revealed his ten-inch cock. Kate ended up getting into the doggy style position thanks to him and within one moment...

...his cock was teasing the tight o-shaped end of Kate's plump ass. She erupted with a lustful moan as she felt nothing more than ten long inches of Super Arrow being plugged inside her tight snug hole. His hips pressed back and forth between her cheeks in a smooth thrusting motion, making sure he made her relish every inch that was being pounded into her by the end of his throbbing phallus. Her warm embracing hole heat that Super Arrow's entire member felt intensified by the thousands, therefore bringing in double the pleasure that he needed to feel from the end of her hot gaping asshole. He began to triple it non-stop as his thrusting speed went into a medium, but hard pace, now giving Kate's supple hole an anal beating that it deserved.

"Mmmm...you're so tight!" He moaned out.

After about a minute, Super Arrow went even faster and harder on her asshole, trying to reach his orgasm so he could fill her hole up with his cum. Kate moaned as she reached her orgasm again, squirting her fluids all over his member. 

"Come on, darling! Go fill her up!" Mrs. Arrow cheered.

"Yes! Take what she deserves!"

Outside, the Dark Million soldiers were chatting when they heard footsteps coming towards them and turned around. Before they can react, they were destroyed by a group of bandits. Then, the door was sliced open, causing the metal to fall into pieces. It revealed to be Samurai Goroh and his space bandits!

"We came to rescue you!" Sasuke said.

Once Samurai Goroh put his sword up, he looked up and saw something that's totally unexcepted!

"Ahh! Ahh! I'm gonna cum!" Super Arrow cried out.

"That's it! Fill her up!" Mrs. Arrow said.

With one final moan, the seed that he possessed shot out of his tip and filled Kate's hole up. She sighed in satiation as the feeling of her gaping asshole being filled up thanks to Super Arrow's uncontrollable hot load made it such a sticky savory experience for her. He continued to fill her up until his hot sticky semen leaked out of her filling asshole and down right into the floor.

"Woo!" Both girls cheered.

Samurai Goroh is still in complete shock as he and everyone else watched this entire scene with their very own eyes.

"What now...?" Sasuke asked him.

"Let's just pretend we never saw any of that and get them out of here so they can get to the race..." Samurai Goroh replied.

"Agreed."

Even though they were rescued now, the battle to get Miss Galaxy has begun...

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Samurai Goroh coming into this. I bet he'll try to get rid of that image now...
> 
> Anyway, this took me eight hours to complete this story and now I'm tired. So, I hope you'll enjoy this story! Please leave a kudo or comment if you like (or loved) the story! And don't forget to subscribe to me as well for new stories!
> 
> Until next time, use your heart and Boost Fire! (Yep, using a quote from the anime). MeeMee is out! Peace!


End file.
